Never wanted to Dance
by Goldpen
Summary: Canada is dragged off dancing! Prussia is teasing Germany about his crush! America gets in the way! Is it possible for these two to get together when they can't read each other's signals? Germany/Fem!Canada Warning genderbendings inside!


And It's Goldpen Again! Only this time it's been a collaberation with ShireFolk! If any of you guys like Kingdom Hearts stuff you should check out his giant saga he's got going on. I've been attacked by plot bunnies for Hetalia, therefore a ton of oneshots are just pouring out of me. This was because I don't feel there is enough Germany/Canada since I love Canada and really, after absolutly terrorizing Germany and Prussia during both the Great War and WWII I doubt they'd forget Canada out of hand... Even though I personally ship Neth/Can or Franada, I'll work on those later. Hopefully you guys enjoy this mindless fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, all I own are my Plot bunnies, and even then they aren't that original...

Warnings: Mindless fluff and cuteness to make you gag, Gender bending of Canada, France, and Japan.

* * *

><p>Canada sighed looking down at her notes from today's meeting. It had been a particular disaster today; with America going on another one of his doomed to fail plans, Italy randomly interrupting with shouts for pasta, Switzerland threatening to beat random nations with his peace prize, France and England bickering, and to top it off Russia had tried once again to sit on her! Really she just wanted to go home but the World Conference was going to last another three days. Slowly she put her papers in order, at least with this conference being on water, she would eventually have the attention of the room, what with having the world's largest supply of fresh water at hand. That is if they ever go back on topic...<p>

Who was she kidding? Even if they were in Ottawa for the conference nobody is really going to acknowledge her, she was surprised they remembered who she was long enough to get through the opening address to everyone. Pulling herself out of the pity party she was hosting in her head, she stood up, as she tried to think about the closest Tim Hortons she needed that hit of Tim's coffee and a maple doughnut to try and get herself motivated to try and see the rest of the nations at the bar later.

"Why did I agree to go again? I could have stayed at the hotel and watched the draft but no. I had to get all excited that someone other than America or France remembered me. And now I'm stuck going out to the bar where, no doubt, dear brother Alfred is going to spend half the night trying to get me drunk then the other half trying to protect me from anyone who may threaten my virtue." She ranted to herself as she walked down the hall towards the exit. Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked straight into a warm body.

"Ah!" she felt herself fall backwards only to have a large strong hand wrap around her wrist to pull her forward onto her feet.

"Merci," she looked up into the crystal blue eyes and blushed, before returning her eyes to the floor as she got her feet under her. Why did she have to run into Germany of all people?

"Bitte sehr," he responded shortly, "Are you alright Canada?"

Startled she looked back up, "I'm fine, thank you Germany." He remembered her! Mon dieu start a conversation, "ah are you going to be at the bar tonight?"

The taller nation winced a bit at the question, "Prussia will never let me live it down if I ditch his awesomeness." He responded wirily, "Therefore if only to be the sober arm to guide him back to the hotel I'll be."

Canada smiled; at least she wasn't the only one who had issues with older brothers. About to respond she was interrupted by her own annoyance.

"Yo! Can!" America swung his arm around her shoulders, "Lets hang before the bar tonight! We can watch the draft, see how many of your awesome players I'm going to take away to keep that beautiful silver cup where it belongs. I'll even buy you some coffee from that place you like more than my hero-iffic Starbucks." He started dragging her away from the German; she flashed an apologetic smile back towards him.

Germany watched as Canada was pulled away by her brother, he had seen the glare shot at him by America, it was clear he had gone into protective mode over his sister. Not that he blamed him; the Canadian girl had always been oblivious to people's feelings regarding her. Probably a side effect from her invisibility powers over most nations.

"So, brother; did you have a nice chat with your birdie? Or did the hamburger freak steal her away before a conversation took place?" the sly voice behind him made Germany sigh, he turned to look at his brother. The albino stood with his arms crossed and a smirk playing across his face, it was pretty clear he knew the answer already.

"You know, America swooped in the moment it looked like a conversation would start. He knows that I never forgot her or was blind to her presence. Which gee, I think is your fault brother!" he glared at Prussia, who just laughed in response.

"Well, excuse me princess! All I told him was that there was no way for us to forget her, especially you. And when he asked why I just reminded him of WWI and II. It's not my fault that he actually was observant enough to figure out that you like her." They walked off towards the hotel the rest of the countries were staying at, minus the beautiful Canadian who had an apartment in the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Never~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Canada, mon ange, you aren't going out in that are you?" France asked shocked. She had come to the Canadian's apartment in time to see Canada doing a happy dance singing something about keeping the name, and America muttering about how he still couldn't believe she got some team back. The country swiftly kicked America out, telling him to go get ready since they were supposed to meet everyone in an hour.

"Yeah, why?"

The younger nation was wearing; her simple red long sleeve, a pair of dark was jeans, and sneakers. Her honey blond hair was pulled back into a loose tail a stubborn curl already free. To top it off hiding behind her glasses was a completely fresh face, no make up to speak of. France nearly died on the spot. Where did she go wrong? It had to be the fault of Britain when he had taken Canada away from her, the girl was simply too young to pick up on all beauty tips France had at her disposal.

"Ange, when one goes out to a club, it is for four things." She held up four fingers, "One, to dance, two, to socialize, three, to drink, four, to be noticed!" She shook her head, "I love you so I will not let you go out like this, everyone always forgets about your presence and you don't do anything to discourage that! Non tonight we will challenge everyone to forget you!" The blue eyed nation grabbed Canada and dragged her back into the bedroom to help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wanted~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls walked up to the entrance of Bijou Moonlight, Canada still arguing with France, and Japan who had come at France's call for back up.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this! France, are you sure about this?" Canada looked at her former caretaker, her lavender eyes showing hints of fear. For all that she hated to be forgotten and ignored she was comfortable in her invisibility. France wanted to get rid of that safety net.

"Mon ange, remember what I told you back at the apartment? You already have caught the eye of your one. Make him claim you, after all," she paused and threw a wink at Canada, "if you go in with the confidence I always wanted you to have wearing that; everyone else will see the jewel you are too. Besides we are here to ensure that Angleterre and Amérique are distracted enough to leave you be."

"Canada-san, Germany-kun is one of my best friends," the quiet Asian blocked her path, "Germany-kun never looks happier than after the chance to talk to you! He just needs a push, which will happen the moment when everyone sees you." She smiled at her nervous friend who was starting to look convinced.

"Ok, ok. Let's do this then eh?"

Germany sat at one of the tables with Spain, Italy, and South Italy. His attention wandering from the group he was with to wonder where the three girls were. It was obvious that France was missing from the gathering; she would be flitting around to every group flirting with everyone, or arguing loudly and flirtatiously with England. Japan had disappeared earlier when he was talking with her; apparently the nation had gotten a call for help from France over something. Canada was with them, he had heard America moaning about how France had kicked him out of the apartment.

Heads swivelled towards the door, as France's signature bell-like laughter floated through the music. Germany felt his mouth dry out as he looked at the vision that had entered.

Sandwiched between two other beautiful girls, Canada walked up to the bar. Her honey coloured hair had been pulled back into a messy bun with her loose curl fallen in front of her face. She was wearing a high necked sleeveless red top, a short black skirt and high heeled black boots that hugged her legs, the entire outfit caressed her body showing off curves that had been hidden until now, the shimmer of the fabric catching all the lights in the place.

She looked stunning.

It was pretty clear that he wasn't the only one to think so; no sooner than the three nations had made it to the bar, than both Cuba and Russia came up to talked to Canada. She was laughing at something France had said to her, as America had tried to come up to 'protect' his sister. Japan had managed to pull the self proclaimed hero away.

Still he hesitated, whatever happened to his courage? So instead he watched as she deftly avoided the entanglement with Russia, laughed at something Cuba told her, and took France's hand pulling her to the dance floor.

"Canada looks beautiful tonight ve?" the voice beside him brought Germany out of his thoughts, he turned away to look at the Italian beside him.

"Ja, she does."

"Then why are you still over here Germany? If you don't get a move on I think your brother might try to be your replacement." Spain pointed out the albino who was moving towards the dancer.

Swinging his head back around to see Canada dancing now by herself as France had become the distraction for England, he also saw Prussia making his way towards the blonde.

Getting to his feet he moved swiftly, there was no way he'd let his brother swoop in and charm her. This was his brother after all; when he wasn't going on about his own awesomeness he could charm the moss off a tree.

"Come on birdie dance with me? I promise it'll get West off his ass and over here." The albino smirked as Canada threw her hands in the air.

"Mon dieu! Does everyone know I like Germany?" the blond rolled her eyes seeing the ex nation's smirk grow larger.

"Na birdie, the only ones who know that tidbit are: the awesome me, frenchie, and Japan. The list of those who know Germany likes you however includes Spain and the Italy brothers; oh and your dear brother as well." He laughed and reached out for her, only to scowl as she danced out of reach.

"I'm not dancing with you Prussia! I don't want a repeat of last time!"

"Ah come on birdie, it'll help." He reached again.

Canada mock glared at him, "So will be being chased by you, eh?"

She back away again as Prussia reached for the third time, only to spin into someone's chest.

"Excusez-moi," she looked up only to lock eyes with the tall blonde German. "Eh? Germany?"

"Ja, would you like to dance Canada?" he kept her gaze locked and held out a hand, waiting.

"Oui, I'd love to Germany." She laughed as he spun her around, Prussia giving a sign of victory behind his brother's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada shivered as she walked out into the chill air, the cold didn't usually affect her so when poor New Zealand needed a warmer jacket she offered it to her little cousin. Unfortunately the alcohol she had consumed had lowered her tolerance of the temperatures, even if it was just this unseasonal cold weather in late June.

"Canada, here," a jacket dropped over her shoulders, she turned to look at Germany sans his heavier military style coat.

"Thanks Germany," she snuggled into the warmth as they walked in the direction of her apartment, the tall German had insisted on making sure she made it home safely. She inwardly sighed, the dancing and chivalry aside, Germany hadn't treated her any differently than he treated Japan for the entire night, maybe everyone was wrong and he didn't actually like her like that.

Germany on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his head walking Canada back. What was that sigh about? Was it a contented sigh? Had she had fun with him that night, or was she disappointed by something? Was it something he did or said? Would she, in her inebriated state, have misinterpreted the signals he was sure he was giving that he liked her? Or did she simply not like him the way he liked her?

His heart pounded in his breast as they walked along Ottawa's streets. Germany had never been so nervous. For once, he was alone with Canada. For once, America was nowhere to be seen to get between him and the woman walking with a slight sway and stagger beside him. With each step he took, though, he knew that it was one step closer to her apartment's door. She'd vanish behind that door and then life would continue as if this night had never happened. Germany could think of no worse thing. He had to find a way to prolong this night.

"Canada," he broke the silence hesitantly. She looked up at him in slight surprise for the interruption of their silent walk. Her violet eyes and the blush on her pale cheeks from both the booze and nippy unseasonal weather captured his eyes. She was stunningly cute in the orange light from the streetlamps.

"Oui?"

"Are you hungry?" Germany asked.

She smiled and nodded slightly. "Oui. I could do with something."

"Would you like to get some, ah" he paused mind racing trying to think of something she'd like to eat, "Ice cream?" asked Germany, his spirits lifting hopefully.

Canada frowned slightly as she looked up at him, their feet continuing their plod towards her apartment. "I would, but I don't think Marble Slab is open twenty-four-seven," she said. The girl averted her eyes a little, ducking behind her honey-blonde hair. "There's ice cream in my apartment, though, if you'd like some too." She held her breath waiting for his answer, maybe he did like her?

"Ja, I would like that very much." Was the soft answer given, Canada looked back up at the tall Aryan nation to see the small soft smile on his face. She returned the smile a blush staining her face before looking away. They had come upon her apartment complex, so leading the way through the stairs Canada slowly brought the German to the loft she owned.

~~~~~~~~~~Dance~~~~~~

Germany was sitting at her counter, while she dug around in her freezer pulling out a pint of maple crunch ice cream; she turned back to him with two spoons in hand. "Hope you don't mind sharing," she said putting the ice cream down and handing him one of the spoons, "but most of my dishes are messy since America tried cooking tonight."

Germany took the spoon his expression showing slight surprise, "you allowed America to cook?"

Canada rolled her eyes already eating the dessert. "If by allowed you mean didn't realize he was destroying my kitchen till I heard a crash then yes." She laughed and flicked Germany's nose with her spoon, "Silly, I have more sense than that."

Germany smiled slightly; this warm and caring girl had no idea how special she was. It was now or never. He took a deep breath as she continued to eat the maple ice cream, (was everything flavoured maple in her place?) "Canada?" his voice reflected his nerves.

She looked up her violet eyes wide behind her glasses, "Oui, Germany?"

His throat dried up making it impossible for him to speak; instead her grasped her wrist and pulled the surprised girl towards him, leaning forward as he did to catch her mouth in a kiss.

Canada's eyes fluttered closed, her mind celebrating the victory, as she hesitantly kissed the forward German back.

Feeling her kiss back was something Germany hadn't truly prepared for; he had been waiting for her to pull away, maybe a slap for his sudden actions. It surprised him enough that he pulled away, not far, he placed his forehead on hers waiting for her eyes to open.

Violet eyes filled his vision, and a smile graced her lips soft and loving as he'd always known her. "Took long enough, eh? Mon amour."

"Ich liebe dich Kanada."

"Moi aussi, Allemagne, moi aussi."

* * *

><p>Did I give you a cavity? Hope you all liked it!<p>

~Pen


End file.
